Short Selections
by Luminablue2
Summary: This contains lots of random short stories about anything that comes out of my mind. Short one shots and short parody, ;w; 1st Chapter - The Chocolate - "Rumored chocolate?" "Whenever you eat these chocolate, good stuff will happen to you,"


**WARNING: THE WAY I WRITE IS VERY OUT OF CHARACTER! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! PLEASE SLAP ME IN THE END-**

* * *

"That's it!" Rein smashed her head to the table as her phone's screen fades in a huge face-slapping "Defeat", making her sigh in frustration.

"Ah, sad." Shade commented smugly.

"Shut up asshat, I've been losing since that stinky presence of yours came into my vision." Rein exited the game and threw daggers at Shade.

"You're just a noob." Shade shrugged.

"Dear God, if you're just here to address me like that then please,the door is wide open, for you." Rein rolled her eyes at him and reached for the charger of her phone. Every time she loses Shade would always guarantee that her place is below than her ranking, for a boyfriend, he could have just comforted her, _'But he didn't, what a jerk'_ Rein thought.

"Yeah how sweet," Shade shakes his head with an amused face.

"Look Shade, I lost in an important match, the season is gonna end soon and I have to rank up!" Rein messed her hair as she sits up from the couch.

"Really, for a game," Shade made a face.

"You won't understand unless you play it, genius." Rein narrowed her eyes at him.

"I ain't a weirdo like you," Shade gave her a blank look.

"Oh look whose talking," Rein returned the look.

"Anyway," Shade handed her a small plastic from a familiar store. Rein blinked.

"Wait, is that the rumored chocolate?"

"Rumored what?"

"Whenever you eat those chocolate, good stuff will happen to you," Rein gasped, remembering the thing that Fine told her the other day.

"That... doesn't sound legit but yeah, it's a chocolate." Shade replied, _'All chocolates are the same, right?'_ he noted with a shrug.

"This can bring back my luck! I can score through this!" Rein beamed happily as she took the chocolate from his hand. _'Score?_ ' Shade's twitched a bit. Rein was about to eat the chocolate when Shade (in an instant) pulled it away from her and placed it to his mouth instead, eyeing the bluenette's reaction.

"Wait what?" Rein felt a jolt of irritation inside. Did he just-

"This is good," Shade commented calmly as he munched the chocolate.

"That's mi-" Rein was cut off immediately as Shade leaned in and closed the gap between them. His lips was one hers before she knows it.

 _'W-what?!'_ Rein jolted as she lost her balance to the couch, Shade caught her back and mischievously deepened the kiss. Rein fidgeted and tried to push him away but Shade gave no reason to back off. Rein can feel the sweetness of the chocolate on Shade's lips, she struggled to break herself free but as always, he didn't want to lose.

Instead, he pushed the chocolate down to her mouth, taking her hand secretly and intertwining them.

Others might think that this is romantic but Rein had enough and kicked Shade hard on the stomach, breaking the kiss as the boy grunted in pain. Rein felt her cheeks burn, instantly covering her mouth, her brain swallowed everything slowly, _'What... what the heck just happened..'_

Everything was silent for a moment, all Rein could ever think was how the chocolate melted in her mouth, it was sweet...unfortunately for her.

The silent was cracked with Shade's laughter, Rein came to her senses and stopped to look at Shade who is wearing a mocking smile.

"You should have seen your face!" Shade laughed hard as he placed his hand to his stomach, Rein wondered if her kick did even hurt him, probably not.

Shade was still laughing hard, like he just watched a very funny show. How was she supposed to react to this?

"Oh god," Rein breathed.

"What? Not enough?" Shade gave her a sly grin, with this, Rein pulled out a pillow and smashed it down to his smug face.

"Die you creep." Rein pushed down the pillow hard on his face.

"Die. Or I'll feed you to the dogs, sell your organs to a factory and let some random witch purchase your soul."

This made Shade laugh harder.

"..."

Shade shove the pillow away from him and smiled at the bluenette. He took her hand and placed it down to his cheek softly, "Hey the chocolate is true, something good DID happen, " he said with an unmistakable smirk.

"..."

Rein surprisingly caress his face, Shade blinked, _'What? Isn't she angry?'_ He stopped for a minute and observes her, ' _Maybe she liked the kiss?'_ But Rein took the signal and slapped him hard on the cheek, exactly the place where she caressed it a while ago.

"Screw you,"

 _'Maybe not.'_

* * *

 **EHUEHUEHUE I'M BAACKKKK- Okay, now you can slap me.**

 ** _"So it's been a while since I wrote something"_ is very common and so I'm not gonna say it in here. (no srsly it's been a year or more-) **

**Okaaaaaay. So as I said in the Summary this will contain random drabbles, (I decided to ignore the idea of updating some stories or even start a new one cuz, bruh, *crie silently* my documents died-) so yeah, of course I won't focus on just Sheins, imma try my best to write a short some some to other ships, depends actually.**

 **Err right, no news about updating anything because as I said I lost all my documents (I've been out for like a year and when I came back my doc manager was empty ;-;) So yeah :D That's all I can say loll.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **-LuminaBlue2**


End file.
